Forwards
by killerninjaz
Summary: People hate it when they receive an abundance of forwards on their phone- never has Sakura hated one so much more.


A maybe One shot

.

.

.

.

"It's good to be home", says Sakura as she shuts the door to her one-bedroom apartment.

Tired from her night shift of 7 hours, she flops down on the dark blue sofa in her living room to take a quick nap. As she is about to nod off, she gets a text message. Sakura checks her phone to see who could possibly be texting her at an ungodly hour of four in the morning.

'Hmmm, an unknown number.' She flips open her phone to reveal the text. As she reads it her eyes widen and her face pales. She jumps up off the couch with the phone in her hand and turns in a circle, scrutinizing every crack or dark shadow in the room then heads to the kitchen to grab something sharp. As she finally gets her special knife and pocket knife from the drawers she heads slowly to her room.

As she check her closet and underneath her bed, Sakura rereads the message just to be sure that she isn't crazy.

Forward

Today, an escapee from the Iwa Jail has been reported being seen in Konoha. We ask that you lock your doors and windows to be safe.

Thank you and have a nice day.

Yeah right- like she could ever have a nice day or night after reading something like that.

Sakura forwards the message to her friends while sending an extra message to Naruto to expect her over in a bit for the extra man power. She grabs her favorite blanket and teddy turtle (because it's not a bear) and starts to get in her pajamas. As she heads out the door with her keys and knives she sends a quick prayer to God to protect her because she's gonna need all the help she can get.

She checks her phone to see she got a message from Naruto to stay home because he's going to pick her up. She sends one back that she is already in the car and that she's not defenseless. Sakura heads out of the door of the apartment complex into the parking garage, being extra aware that there could be a possible slasher/terrorist out there and she needs to be on her top awareness skills.

She opens the door of her beautiful Mustang Boss and gets in ready to drive out of the parking lot. She grabs her phone to tell Naruto that 'no I do not just have pepper spray in my purse, I have big knives' and just as she presses send she feels a crash on her hood then a big thump.

"Oh crap I just hit someone because that was a BIG bump. I'm going to back up to see what I hit- wait nevermind... that's stupid because then I would run over it again and get even more paperwork, I mean trouble...Man I'm mean"

Sakura finally remembers that she hit a live person and gets out of her car while texting to Naruto that he needs to come over and help her bury a body. She sends another text telling him she was kidding about the bury thing, but she actually did maybe kill someone.

She runs over to the body and checks to see if he, because he is actually a very good looking male, is alive.

'Nope he's dead...what a waste of hot man'

Now usually she would be a little(a lot) more sensitive to the fact that she just ran over a hot guy(very hot), but she was still in shock and numbed to the fact that there was a killer on the streets.

She called 911 and identified the male as "hot and dead" which made the lady give a sigh and ask for more detail.

"He has long, blond hair tied in a ponytail. Yeah he's a guy I am not attracted to the same sex. He looks to have a lean build and is wearing a cloak with read clouds on it...Yes, red clouds...well...crap...why are all the bad guys hot?"

That probably wasn't the best thing to say to the lady that's part of the police force, but like I said- she was in _extreme_ shock.

Naruto came over to the parking garage where I sat in my car thinking of how I'm going to deal with the fact that I just hit a terrorist with my beautiful baby and come to the conclusion that she needs to go to the car wash tomorrow. She tuned out the panicking and ranting of Naruto on how she shouldn't have went outside alone at night when she could have been raped and killed and tortured for information- for what she does not know.

She tells him calmly that he needs to calm himself before she runs him over, too and he promptly shuts his mouth. Sakura gives him a smile and a hug and tells him how she's glad that he's here and thank you for worrying. Sakura briefly thinks on how she wishes Sasuke was here to worry with them, but shakes it out of her head because she knows that that will not happen now with where he is now.

Finally the paramedics come to pick up the body and afterward the police come to have her report on things that happened. She tells them the best she could and then says that she is ready to pass out and they tell her that they will call her tomorrow to ask some more questions. She finally gets in Naruto's car after parking her own in the parking garage and sleeps at his place.

"Man, what a hectic night."

.

.

.

Hope you all liked it. I don't know if I'll add on so...yeah I'm lazy and I'm going to pass on my unfinished stories to some other better writers so they can get done.

Killerninjaz~


End file.
